Temporaries
by bubbles799
Summary: When Kate and Nikki decide on a holiday, how do the Hammersley crew like their replacements?


_Okay, I have no idea where this came from and I don't even think it's that good. I wrote this when I was bored and in hospital so I'm going to blame the complete randomness on the drugs I was on! I don't know, it sent me off to a strange place! Lol. It features my favourite ship ET/Nikki (because in any ideal world, he isn't dead!) and it also features a bit of Sally and Swain. And beware; both Nikki and Kate seem completely different. Please read and review/comment. I would love to hear your thoughts. _

_0210 hours, HMAS Hammersley _

"I think we are well and truly due some shore leave," groaned Swain as he, Buffer, ET and Spider came down the guardrail of the HMAS Hammersley.

"Second that!" said ET, throwing up his arm as if to emphasize his point, even though it was dark.

"The new Nav, finding a suspected asylum seekers boat in the dead of night and then us having to pursue it," added Spider.

"He didn't have a choice," Buffer told them, trying to support the replacement Nav but deep down thinking the exact same as the other boys.

"When are Nav and the XO coming back?" whined Spider. "We might actually be able to get to port at a normal time instead of going on a wild goose chase."

"Not for at least a few more days," ET replied. "They are having too much fun apparently."

"Yeah, lucky them," said Swain.

"So they get to go off to Bali and we are stuck here with their lousy replacements," concluded Spider. "That's not fair." Buffer whacked him on the head before walking in another direction.

"As Charge would say, mate, no one said the world is fair," said Swain as he, ET and Spider left Buffer on the dock, heading to the car park. Spider just grumbled.

_0330 hours, ET's house_

It hadn't even been an hour since he'd crawled into bed; ET was awoken by the sound of his mobile ringing. Groaning, he rolled over onto the empty side of the bed and reached sleepily for the ringing phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?" he said in a groggy voice.

"Hello you," cooed a female voice from the other end of the phone.

"Nikki, do you know what time it is?" asked ET, his voice too sleepy to even register what he was really saying. All her could think about was what time it was.

"It's only 1130! We've been out and we just got back, so I thought I'd call you now." ET heard almost silence on the phone, only hearing faint talking in the background. "Oh right! I forgot about the time difference. I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, really," replied ET. "I always get up at 3.30 in the morning."

"I'm sorry," said Nikki again, apologetically. ET could tell by her excited tone that she was having fun. "Did you have a long patrol?"

"Something like that. We got back an hour ago," he told her, slowly starting to wake more.

"How is my replacement?" she asked, covering the ear that the phone was pressed against with her hand to try and hear him better.

"Mmm," was all ET said, not sure exactly how to describe the replacement. Many of the Hammersley crew were shocked that this guy had made it to ADFA, let alone as a navigator.

"Is it that bad?" asked Nikki, her voice raising higher, reminding ET that it really was 0330 in the morning and that he should be asleep.

"Nah, he's not too bad. Nothing like you though."

"As if anyone could even come close!" was Nikki's reply.

"You got that right," replied ET teasingly, his voice still sounding husky from sleep. "When are you coming home?"

"Not sure," said Nikki. "Kate and I are having so much fun! Like today, we were walking past these shoes and they were screaming at me to buy them."

"The shoes were screaming at you?"

"They could have been!" laughed Nikki. ET laughed slightly too. His usually so down-to-earth girlfriend sounded like a serious shopaholic that needed shop addiction anonymous meetings. And while she did like to shop, she was never like this.

"What kind of shoes are they?" asked ET attempting to show a little bit of interest even though it was 3.30 in the morning.

"These awesome black, high heeled boots. They are so awesome!"

"You're going to wear high heeled boots on a Navy ship?" asked ET teasingly.

"Of course not dummy!"

"This is why I don't get women sometimes," replied ET, quite enjoying the banter. "You spend more than half your life out at sea; when are you going to where these amazing shoes?"

"I am allowed to have a life you know. And trust me, I'll wear them," was her reply, sounding even more like a shoe addict.

"Just like all the other shoes in your wardrobe," muttered ET.

"A girl has to have variety!" retorted Nikki, picking up on the comment. "Anyways, I'll let you go and get some sleep. It sounds like you need it."

"Thanks Bub. Have a good night."

"You too. Love you," replied Nikki.

"I love you too," ET told her before the phone disconnected. He replaced the phone on the bedside table and rolled back over to sleep.

_0335 hours, Swain's house_

Swain woke up quickly as he heard the all too familiar tone of his mobile. He felt around in the dark on the bedside table for it but couldn't find it.

"It's here," mumbled Sally in her sleep addled voice, holding up her hand which held the deafening phone.

"Sorry babe," Swain told her apologetically. "Chris Blake?" he said, answering the phone.

"Ah yes, Swain. XO here. The suspected asylum seeker boat that the Navigator picked up earlier did appear to be true. We've been tasked and we need you at the Hammersley in half an hour," said the female voice of the temporary XO. Sally rolled to face her husband, watching as he listened. Swain sighed.

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Hanging up the phone, he turned to face Sally.

"You've been tasked again?" she asked, already half knowing the answer. Swain sighed. Even in the darkness, he could still hear the sadness tinged in her voice, not to mention slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry babe. You know I don't have a choice."

"Mmm hmm," was Sally's only reply. She rolled over so that her back was towards her husband. Swain bent over and kissed the top of her head before standing up and sighing. _Great, in the bad books again. This new XO has got a lot to answer for. _

_0340 hours, ET, Spider and Bomber's house_

ET had drifted off into sleep mode again following his early morning phone call from Nikki when his much needed rest was interrupted yet again. The loud, annoying tone of his mobile was blaring right next to his ear and for a moment, ET contemplated not answering the stupid thing. But he knew he had to. Groaning, he reached up and picked up his mobile yet again.

"Hello?" he said, stifling a yawn. His voice came out sounding slightly rude but at this time in the morning, ET couldn't really care less, especially as this was the second time he had been woken up in ten minutes.

"ET? I need you at the Hammersley in half an hour. We've been tasked," came the voice of the new XO.

"Again?" grumbled ET before he could stop himself.

"Yes again. The asylum seeker boat that the Navigator picked up earlier appears to be indeed that and I expect you here soon. And tell Seaman Webb and Able Seaman Brown." With that, she hung up abruptly. _Friendly, _thought ET sarcastically. He groaned and threw back the sheets and turned on the ensuite light, finding his clothes and getting changed, grumbling to himself the whole time. _Damned new XO, just trying to get in the CO's good books. And the new Nav, trying to score brownie points. _

"Bomber!" called out ET a minute later as he pushed open the door to the chef's bedroom.

"Bugger off ET," groaned Bomber, rolling over so her back was facing him.

"We've been tasked," he told her, bending down to pick up one of her pillows that had obviously fallen off the bed, throwing it at her. Bomber groaned.

"Again?"

"Yes again. The asylum seeker boat again." Bomber growled to herself.

"Damned asylum seekers," she muttered, throwing the covers off and pushing herself out of bed. ET left her to collect her things and went to wake up Spider.

"Spide!" he called out, knocking loudly on the door. Hearing no reply, he swung the door open, only to find Spider still heavily sleeping, snoring. "Spider, get up! The XO called, we've been tasked."

"Tell her to get stuffed," mumbled Spider, not even opening his eyes. ET smiled.

"You can get up and tell her that yourself because there is no way I'm going to piss her off by passing on that message." Spider didn't appear to move so ET went over and wacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" yelled Spider, lifting up his head and pulling the pillow from beneath before smothering his face with it. ET rolled his eyes. For a Navy person, Spider was definitely NOT good at waking up.

"Here ET," said Bomber, entering the room now dressed. She was holding a glass of water. She walked over to Spider and gently tipped the glass, allowing a small stream of water to escape the glass and onto Spider.

"What the hell?!" said Spider, shooting up and attempting to flick the cold water off himself. ET smirked.

"Always works," smiled Bomber, leaving the room again.

"I hate you Bomber!" called out Spider, rubbing his eyes.

"Hurry up mate, we've got to go," said ET turning around and leaving the room, leaving a muddled Spider to register everything that had just happened.

_0405 hours, HMAS Hammersley_

ET, Swain, Spider and Bomber, who had all driven to the port together, approached the Hammersley. It was very visible now with light streaming from different places all over the patrol boat. They walked up the gangplank and saluted, before heading inside the ship where they bumped into the XO holding a clip board.

"Amazed to see you guys up and walking," she sneered, laughing to herself as she sidled past and continued on down the hall. Bomber glared at the retreating figure.

"I really don't like her," said Bomber, adjusting the bag over her shoulder.

"Calm down Bomb. I don't think you're the only one," said Swain, patting her on the shoulder and moving further down the corridor. _The sooner they are off the ship, the better, _was the thought on just about everyone's mind.

_0805 hours, HMAS Hammersley bridge_

At a slightly more reasonable time to be awake, the Hammersley was alive with sailors, many not impressed at being called out again. The navigator was at the navigation console, Charge was in his area, RO was at the communications board, Spider was at the EOD and ET was at the helm, rubbing his eyes.

"You tired ET?" said Mike, entering the bridge and pulling the electronics technician out of his thoughts.

"Fine Sir," replied ET. Mike smiled and settled into the captain's chair. He watched the navigator, who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Have you got the vessel on radar yet?" asked Mike. The navigator looked at the radar screen and the piece of paper in his hand again before turning back to Mike.

"No Sir. I can't find it."

"What do you mean you can't find it?" demanded Mike, standing up again and walking over to the radar screen.

"I mean exactly that. I can't find the boat," insisted the navigator. Mike took the piece of paper from him and looked at it before the radar screen, sighing.

"RO, get me Navcom."

"Yes Sir," said RO, straight away picking up the handpiece for the sat phone.

_5 days later  
2210 hours, HMAS Hammersley_

The Hammersley crew were tired and fed up. They hadn't done anything in days. The supposed asylum seeker boat just didn't seem to exist and they hadn't encountered and other boats that required Navy assistance of searching. Even Mike seemed to be at the end of his wits. The new navigator had stuffed up coordinates countless times now and the XO didn't seem to care. She was always trying to palm off her duties onto someone else and seemed to think everything was always a joke. _Just a few more days until Kate and Nikki get back from holidaying in Bali, _everyone was telling themselves. _And then they can come back and we won't have to deal with their replacements anymore. _

"Ah Sir," said ET hesitantly. He was sitting at the EOD but was looking at the radar screen. Mike glanced up.

"What is it ET?" he asked him, standing up.

"I think we need to check our course," was all ET said, still looking between the radar and over his shoulder at the helm where Swain was sitting. Mike frowned and took a step towards the navigation console which was empty; the navigator had left a few moments before. He sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Swain, alter course. Steer 290."

"Yes Sir," replied Swain, altering course.

"How long until X and Nav are back," muttered Mike to himself but he said it a little louder than he had anticipated.

"Probably tomorrow or the day after that I was told," ET piped up. Mike shut his eyes slowly. _Too long. _

"Sir, there's a video here for the Hammersley crew," said RO, pointing to the laptop screen. Mike walked over and RO pressed the enter button. A video page flashed on to the screen and they could see Kate and Nikki in view.

"Hi Kate, Nikki," said Mike to the screen. "You two having fun while we're here working hard?"

"_You bet!" _laughed Nikki in reply._ "We are having so much fun! Bali is so warm and tropical and we have been spending so much time soaking up the sun!" _said Nikki, her lips moving slightly out of time to her voice.

"_She's right, it is absolutely amazing here. The pool, the sun, the beaches, the shopping. You should see our little beach hut villa. It is just gorgeous in the sun!" _added Kate, her lips too moving out of time.

"No need to rub it in!" said Charge, who was also watching the video.

"_Anyway, hope all of you guys are going good and working hard. We went to the orphanages this morning and saw all of the little kids. They were so adorable; I wanted to sneak them home in my suitcase!" _laughed Nikki. Mike, ET and Swain laughed slightly at this last comment.

"And why doesn't that surprise me?" smiled Mike.

"_I am not that bad!" _protested Nikki.

"_Oh yes you are," _piped up Kate from next to her.

"So have you two had enough and want to come home yet?" asked Swain.

"_Are you kidding? How could you have enough?" _asked Kate, sounding completely different to the XO they were used too. At the moment, both her and Nikki sounded like giggly teenagers.

"_No way!" _added Nikki. _"And we've decided to extend our trip a bit." _The Hammersley people watching the video turned to look at each other, the thought of having to deal with their replacements longer not appealing to any of them.

"What do you mean, extended?" asked ET hesitantly, cringing slightly.

"_We've decided to go to Italy," _replied Kate.

"_My parents have just gone there for a holiday so we thought it would be a good time to go sightseeing and catch up with my family. I haven't been to Italy in almost six months!" _added Nikki. Try as they might, none of the crew in front of the computer could hide their disappointment.

"_Aww, are you missing us that much?!" _teased Kate as she noticed their expressions, causing her and Nikki to burst into a fit of giggles. Bomber had just joined the crew and had heard the last past.

"You guys suck!" she said, huffing as she left the bridge. On screen, Kate and Nikki turned to face each other, confused immensely by their ship mates.

"_So which one of you is going to tell us what is going on?"_

_Mmm, not sure about it. Complete randomness. But anyway I'll add it anyway. _


End file.
